


LOVE AND HATE!

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ex Girlfriend, Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort, Len to the rescue, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Len's ex girlfriend comes back with one motive...kill Barry Allen!





	LOVE AND HATE!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! Writing a coldflash fic after a while now. Hope you guys like it! Sorry for mistakes! 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Lana Leing slowly crept inside the building making sure no one was following her. She smiled climbing up the stairs. Leonard..her Leonard always had the best choice in finding a hideout. The building was old and rusty, away from the main city and not too many people lived. It was peaceful and perfect. Lana shook herself knowing she didn't come her for plesantaries. She had a job to do.

Five years back Leonard and Lana were in a relationship for one whole year. Everything was beautiful between them. Lana was well aware of Len's crimes and didn't mind at all. In fact she even helped him couple of times. As the time went by Lana became more possessive of Len. She use to get jealous whenever Len talked or met other woman or men besides her. Even Lisa was given a red card in her life. Len tried to talk to her but she wouldn't even listen to him. One day Lana threathened to kill a waitress who had just asked Len what would they like to have for dessert. 

That was the last time Len saw Lana. He broke up with her. Now she was back with one motive...she wanted Leonard back in her life.

Lana knew how Len worked so it wasn't difficult to find him. She was following Len for fifteen days now and was met with an obstacle named Barry Allen. The woman coudn't understand what Len saw in that tall and skiny boy. She did her homework and found out that the boy worked for CCPD as CSI. Lana also noticed that they didn't meet too much in public but they did share an apartment together. The boy was though hard to follow. Whenever she got close to him, Barry use to vanish into thin air. That part was still a mystery to her. 

Today she followed them into a restaurant. Lana sat two tables behind them easily disguising herself. She gritted her teeth when she saw how they were enjoying their dinner. Her hand went to the fork kept on the table and clutched it tightly. She was going to kill the boy who took Leonard away from her. 

After dinner was over Lana saw Len's mood had suddenly changed. It seemed they were arguing about something. 

"Scarlet I don't regret my decision!" hissed Len

Barry clenched his jaw "Len you had no right to make that decision. You promised me you..no more killings!"

Len slammed his hand on the table "You don't understand Barry. It had to be done. He..."

Barry saw many people were staring at them "I can't do this right now. I need to go...we will talk later okay"

Barry left the restaurant. Len's hand went to massage his temples to the obvious headache forming due to his argument with the boy. Lana's anger doubled towards Barry. How dare he upset Leonard. He doesn't deserve him. Today I will remove this obstacle once and for all. 

It was late night when she reached to their apartment. Len had yet to come but Lana earlier saw Barry enter in and locking the door. No locks are going to save you from me today, Lana grinned. She quietly picked the lock and entered in. The place was neat. Of course it had to be when it was Len's apartment. 

After looking around Lana turned the knob to the bedroom. She walked in where Barry was sleeping soundly. Pulling a gun out from her purse along with another item she nudged the boy "Hey kid! Wake up"

Barry slowly came back to the world of living "Len?"

"Get out of the bed Barry!" Lana raised her voice. Barry was instantly wide awake. He threw his covers off and sat on the bed "Who are you?" his voice rough with sleep. He eyed at the gun that was pointed straight to his heart

"I said Get out of the bed" Lana's voice meant business. Barry looked at her alarmed and got out of the bed, dozens of thoughts crossing his mind. Why was a woman holding a gun at him? How did she enter in the house? Had she mistaken him for somebody else. He coudn't use his powers and risk his identity. What if she wasn't alone. The woman called him Barry that means she didn't know he was The Flash.

"Look Mam...there is some kind of mistake. Please lower your gun and let's talk about this" Barry tried to negotiate with the woman

"This is no mistake Barry Allen! You are my target. I came here to kill you" Lana snarled at him

"What? Why? What did I ever do to you?" 

Lana sighed impatiently, locking her jaw "Sit down in that chair" she pointed at the chair nearby with her gun.

As soon the gun was pointed at other direction, Barry took this opportunity and lunged at the woman knocking the gun out of her hand and taking her down in the process. But Lana came well prepared. She quickly lifted the mini can she had kept hidden in her palm and blasted the spray on Barry's eyes

"Aaaah!" the young man gasped in pain covering his eyes with his hands. Lana immediately got the upper hand and got up from the floor. She pulled Barry with his hair "You had to do it hard way" her voice was full of malice as she picked the gun with one hand and gave a hard hit to his head 

Barry felt a hot pain run through his skull, blood dripping down from his temple. He struggled as she made him get up and forced him into the chair "Don't move" she ordered and quickly pulled zip tie from her purse. The young boy's face was red and eyes even redder as he tried to tear out the awful chemicals. He coudn't see clearly. Everything was blur to him "Wait...please.."

Lana acted as if she didn't hear his plea and pulled his arms behind his back, zip tying them together with the chair. A ring echoed in the room. Lana jerked, eyes scanning for the source of the sound. Barry's cell was ringing. When she was satisfied the boy was tied up properly, she picked up the cell "Look my Leonard is calling"

Barry was about to phase through the zip ties but halted at the women's words. My Leonard? What the hell? He decided not to use his powers before knowing what was the women talking about "How do you know Len?"

Lana tossed the phone on the bed and circled Barry "I don't have time for this. I am way behind my schedule. You should die before Leonard arrives...this will be my gift to him" she smiled cunningly again aiming the gun at Barry, removing the safety button 'Goodbye Barry Allen"

Barry thought now would be right time to use his powers since the woman was in no mood telling him any details. He took a deep breath...

"What is going on in here?" Len's cold voice stopped Barry. He blinked couple of times to clear the water running down his eyes and saw Len had come. He sighed in relief. Lana also saw Len at the entrance of the room "Hi Leonard! Miss me?"

"Lana?" wispered Len "What are you doing here?"

Lana pouted "Come on...this is how you welcome me after so many years?" 

Len's eyes turned red when he saw Barry hurt and bounded "Did you hurt him?" he took a step towards the boy 

"Halt right there Leonard! Don't come any closer" Lana warned as she walked behind Barry and pointed the gun at his head making the boy flinch

"Lana.." Len said frowning

"No you listen dear...don't you see he has to die. He is coming between us! I am doing a favour to you" Lana said cheerfully

Barry fixed his eyes on Len hoping the older man would get his message. He did. Len gave a small nod "Lana...why don't we talk about this. Only you and me. Leave Barry out of this. Let him go"

Lana shook her head "He dies today Leonard...then we can be together forever"

Barry phased out of the ties and and with one quick move he gave a sharp flick to Lana's hand making her drop the gun. The woman screamed at him and lunged with full force but this time Len was there to stop her. He grabbed her by her waist and pinned her to the floor "Let me go! Let go Leonard...he has to die! We will be together! He has to die"

"Shut up Lana! You haven't changed after all these years! You are sick" Len tightened his hold

Barry felt his vision was little clear now and the blood had stopped from his head wound. He was healing. The boy then ran to the cupboard and pulled out two ties and tied Lana with them. His next move was to call Joe. 

Lana was taken in police custody. Joe made sure she went to an asylum and got a proper treatment to her mental illness. 

It was now early morning when Barry and Len laid in their bed. Non of them could sleep after what happened. Barry's head was on Len's chest and the older man ran his hand on his back "Are you okay?"

"I don't know" came a small voice

"You must have guessed by now why I left her" 

Barry looked up at Len "I have to admit she was scary...but she needs help"

Len chuckled softly "She was trying to kill you and you are still thinking of helping her?"

Barry nodded "She could have pulled the trigger the moment she entered in our room but she didn't...she is sick Len, not a murderer"

Len kissed Barry's forehead "How do you see good in everyone?"

Barry laughed "Because there IS good in everyone"

"About our conversation at restaurant..."

Barry hushed Len "I don't want to talk about that right now...please Len just hold me"

Len smiled and pulled the boy impossibly close to him "I love you Scarlet"

"I love you too Len"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review :-)))


End file.
